A conventional windshield is secured to the frame opening in the vehicle body by means of a peripheral urethane bond. When this bond cures the windshield is firmly sealed in the frame for the life of the automobile. However, due to the impact of stones and metal objects thrown up into the path of travel, windshields can be cracked or broken. Vandalism is also a problem.
A common practice to remove a defective windshield requires the mechanic to position himself in the vehicle with his head and shoulders pressed against the windshield to apply an outward pressure. While maintaining this pressure he must cut the urethane bond at the top and sides and pivot the partially loosened windshield about the bottom so as to cut the bottom bond without damaging any adjacent vehicle components. This procedure is dangerous and can traumatize the mechanic's neck and/or risk cuts.
There is a need for a tool to simplify the operation and substitute mechanical pressure against the windshield for human head and shoulder pressure.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 1,863,897 June 21, 1932 Cloppert 2,014,535 September 17, 1935 Maca 2,305,995 December 22, 1942 Roberts 2,746,767 May 22, 1956 Evans 3,116,919 January 7, 1964 Alth 3,620,524 November 16, 1971 Czompi 3,662,994 May 16, 1972 Johns 3,770,259 November 6, 1973 Wagreich 3,804,397 April 16, 1974 Neumann 4,457,503 July 3, 1984 Connor 5,042,772 August 27, 1991 Madjeski 5,085,415 February 4, 1992 Shaver 5,087,019 February 11, 1992 Peabody, et al. 5,135,205 August 4, 1992 Bedard 5,479,689 January 2, 1996 Schmit, et al. ______________________________________
A number of tool assemblies to aid the mechanic in removing and installing automobile windshields have been invented as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,524, issued Nov. 16, 1971, to Joseph Czompi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,415, issued Feb. 4, 1992, to Craig Shaver; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,689, issued Jan. 2, 1996, to David Schmit, et al. The patent to Czompi shows two spaced suction cups connected to an adjustable assembly to support a windshield while it is being installed. Shaver shows a windshield support mounted on the steering wheel to space a portion of the windshield from the frame opening. Schmit, et al. shows a hand-held tool to separate a windshield form the upper frame in order to expose the bottom seal for cutting.
While the above-mentioned patents do teach tools to facilitate the removal and replacement of windshields, the prior art does not teach a windshield removal tool having the flexibility of attachment and precise adjustability to safely push a windshield out of a supporting frame.
The other prior art listed above, but not specifically described further catalog the prior art of which the applicant is aware. These references diverge even more starkly from the references specifically distinguished above.